


TGA background

by MrToddWilkins



Series: The Gift of Apollo [5]
Category: Alternate History RPF
Genre: Backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins





	1. Space missions

Mercury-Redstone 3. Freedom 7. March 25,1961. Alan Shepard. 15 minutes. First manned spaceflight. Suborbital. Basic test of manned spacecraft.

Vostok 1. Cedar. April 12,1961. Yuri Gagarin. 1 hour,49 minutes. A single orbit flight test of Vostok systems.

Mercury-Redstone 4. Liberty 7. June 18,1961. Virgil Grissom. 15 minutes. Repeat of Freedom 7.

Vostok 2. Eagle. August 6,1961. Gherman Titov. 26 hours. First long-duration space mission.

Mercury-Redstone 5. Eagle 7. September 13,1961. Gordon Cooper. 23 minutes. Last Mercury-Redstone flight. At apogee,Cooper used his retro-rockets to boost apogee to 158 miles.

Mercury-Atlas 6. Friendship 7. January 27,1962. John Glenn. 4 hours,56 minutes. First American manned orbital mission.

Vostok 3. Wolf. February 20,1962. Grigori Nelyubov. 46 hours. Repeat of Vostok 2. Limited human physiology experiments performed.

Mercury-Atlas 7. Aurora 7. May 24,1962. Scott Carpenter. 7 hours,41 minutes. Longer repeat of Friendship 7.

Vostok 4. Falcon. July 26,1962. Andrian Nikolayev. 4 days. First manned group flight.

Vostok 5. Golden Eagle. July 27,1962. Pavel Popovich. 6 days. See above.

Mercury-Atlas 8. Sigma 7. Wally Schirra. August 11,1962. 10 hours. Science and engineering experiments conducted.

Vostok 6. Diamond. October 4,1962. Pavel Belyayev. 4 days. High-altitude mission (580 miles).

Vostok 7. Hawk. March 10,1963. Valery Bykovsky. 7 days. Second manned group flight.

Vostok 8. Seagull. March 12,1963. Valentina Ponomareva. 4 days. First spaceflight with a woman. 

Mercury-Atlas 9. Delta 7. May 15,1963. Deke Slayton. 1 day. Extended science spaceflight.

Vostok 9. Bear. August 24,1963. Boris Volynov. 5 days. Repeat of Vostok 6. Achieved 820 miles altitude. Last solo Vostok mission. Landed one day early due to cosmonaut’s health.

Vostok 10. Wolf. December 7,1963. Grigori Nelyubov,Georgi Katys. 7 days. First spaceflight with two crew members. Conducted tether experiments with upper stage.

Mercury-Atlas 10. Faith 7. March 18,1964. Gordo Cooper. 2 days. Last Mercury flight.

Vostok 11. Ruby. May 1,1964. Vladimir Komarov / Alexei Leonov. 4 days. Leonov performed first EVA. Achieved 785 miles altitude. 


	2. The origins and development of the Apollo program

_From Omnipedia’s Apollo program article, accessed 21 January 2014_

The Apollo program was conceived during the Eisenhower administration in early 1960, as a follow-up to [Project Mercury](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Project_Mercury). While the Mercury [capsule](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space_capsule) could only support one astronaut on a limited Earth orbital mission, Apollo would carry three astronauts. Possible missions included ferrying crews to a [space station](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space_station), [circumlunar flights](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Circumlunar_trajectory), and eventual crewed [lunar landings](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moon_landing).

The program was named after [Apollo](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apollo), the Greek god of light, music, and the sun, by [NASA](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NASA) manager [Abe Silverstein](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abe_Silverstein), who later said that "I was naming the spacecraft like I'd name my baby." Silverstein chose the name at home one evening, early in 1960, because he felt "Apollo riding his chariot across the Sun was appropriate to the grand scale of the proposed program."

In July 1960, NASA Deputy Administrator [Hugh L. Dryden](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hugh_L._Dryden) announced the Apollo program to industry representatives at a series of [Space Task Group](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space_Task_Group) conferences. Preliminary specifications were laid out for a spacecraft with a _mission module_ cabin separate from the _command module_ (piloting and reentry cabin), and a _propulsion and equipment module_. On August 30, a feasibility study competition was announced, and on October 25, three study contracts were awarded to [General Dynamics/Convair](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Convair), [General Electric](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/General_Electric), and the [Glenn L. Martin Company](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glenn_L._Martin_Company). Meanwhile, NASA performed its own in-house spacecraft design studies led by [Maxime Faget](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maxime_Faget), to serve as a gauge to judge and monitor the three industry designs.

In November 1960, John F. Kennedy was elected president after a campaign that promised American superiority over the [Soviet Union](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soviet_Union) in the fields of [space exploration](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space_exploration) and [missile defense](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Missile_defense). Up to the election of 1960, Kennedy had been speaking out against the "[missile gap](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Missile_gap)" that he and many other senators felt had developed between the Soviet Union and United States due to the inaction of President Eisenhower. Beyond military power, Kennedy used aerospace technology as a symbol of national prestige, pledging to make the US not "first but, first and, first if, but first period." Despite Kennedy's rhetoric, he did not immediately come to a decision on the status of the Apollo program once he became president. He knew little about the technical details of the space program, and was put off by the massive financial commitment required by a crewed Moon landing. When Kennedy's newly appointed NASA Administrator [James E. Webb](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_E._Webb) requested a 30 percent budget increase for his agency, Kennedy supported an acceleration of NASA's large booster program but deferred a decision on the broader issue.

On March 28,1961,three days after the first manned spaceflight,Kennedy proposed the manned Moon landing in a _Special Message to the Congress on Urgent National Needs._

At the time of Kennedy's proposal, only one American had flown in space—three days earlier—and NASA had not yet sent an astronaut into orbit. Even some NASA employees doubted whether Kennedy's ambitious goal could be met. By 1963, Kennedy even came close to agreeing to a joint US-USSR Moon mission, to eliminate duplication of effort. During Kennedy’s second term,options for joint exploration of space were studied and even undertaken in the case of some unmanned missions.

With the clear goal of a crewed landing replacing the more nebulous goals of space stations and circumlunar flights, NASA decided that, in order to make progress quickly, it would discard the feasibility study designs of Convair, GE, and Martin, and proceed with Faget's command and service module design. The mission module was determined to be only useful as an extra room, and therefore deemed unnecessary. They used Faget's design as the specification for another competition for spacecraft procurement bids in October 1961. On November 28, 1961, it was announced that [North American Aviation](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/North_American_Aviation) had won the contract, although its bid was not rated as good as Martin's. Webb, Dryden and [Robert Seamans](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Seamans) chose it in preference due to North American's longer association with NASA

It also became clear that Apollo would outgrow the Canaveral launch facilities in Florida. The two newest launch complexes were already being built for the [Saturn I](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saturn_I) and [IB](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saturn_IB) rockets at the northernmost end: [LC-34](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cape_Canaveral_Air_Force_Station_Launch_Complex_34) and [LC-37](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cape_Canaveral_Air_Force_Station_Space_Launch_Complex_37). But an even bigger facility would be needed for the mammoth rocket required for the crewed lunar mission, so land acquisition was started in July 1961 for a Launch Operations Center (LOC) immediately north of Canaveral at [Merritt Island](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Merritt_Island,_Florida). The design, development and construction of the center was conducted by [Kurt H. Debus](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kurt_H._Debus), a member of Dr. [Wernher von Braun](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wernher_von_Braun)'s original [V-2 rocket](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/V-2_rocket) engineering team. Debus was named the LOC's first Director. Construction began in November 1962. 

The LOC included [Launch Complex 39](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kennedy_Space_Center_Launch_Complex_39), a [Launch Control Center](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Launch_Control_Center), and a 130 million cubic foot (3.7 million cubic meter) [Vertical Assembly Building](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vehicle_Assembly_Building) (VAB) in which the space vehicle (launch vehicle and spacecraft) would be assembled on a [Mobile Launcher Platform](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mobile_Launcher_Platform) and then moved by a [transporter](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crawler-transporter) to one of several launch pads. Although at least three pads were planned, only two, designated A and B, were completed in October 1965; six additional pads, designated C,D,E,F,G,and H,would be completed between 1972 and 1978. The LOC also included an [Operations and Checkout Building](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operations_and_Checkout_Building) (OCB) to which [Gemini](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Project_Gemini) and Apollo spacecraft were initially received prior to being mated to their launch vehicles. The Apollo spacecraft could be tested in two [vacuum chambers](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vacuum_chamber) capable of simulating atmospheric pressure at altitudes up to 250,000 feet (76 km).

LC-34 and LC-37 continued in use by Apollo until all operations were consolidated at LC-39 in 1991. 

Administrator Webb realized that in order to keep Apollo costs under control, he had to develop greater project management skills in his organization, so he recruited Dr. [George E. Mueller](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Mueller_\(NASA\)) for a high management job. Mueller accepted, on the condition that he have a say in NASA reorganization necessary to effectively administer Apollo. Webb then worked with Associate Administrator (later Deputy Administrator) Seamans to reorganize the Office of Manned Space Flight (OMSF). On July 23, 1963, Webb announced Mueller's appointment as Deputy Associate Administrator for Manned Space Flight, to replace then Associate Administrator [D. Brainerd Holmes](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/D._Brainerd_Holmes) on his retirement effective September 1. Under Webb's reorganization, the directors of the Manned Spacecraft Center (Gilruth), [Marshall Space Flight Center](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marshall_Space_Flight_Center) (von Braun), and the Launch Operations Center (Debus) reported to Mueller.

Based on his industry experience on Air Force missile projects, Mueller realized some skilled managers could be found among high-ranking officers in the [United States Air Force](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Air_Force), so he got Webb's permission to recruit General [Samuel C. Phillips](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samuel_C._Phillips), who gained a reputation for his effective management of the [Minuteman](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LGM-30_Minuteman) program, as OMSF program controller. Phillips' superior officer [Bernard A. Schriever](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bernard_Adolph_Schriever) agreed to loan Phillips to NASA, along with a staff of officers under him, on the condition that Phillips be made Apollo Program Director. Mueller agreed, and Phillips managed Apollo from January 1964 to May 1972,when he was replaced by former astronaut Gordon Cooper.

Two Block I CSMs were launched from LC-34 on suborbital flights in 1966 with the Saturn IB. The first, [AS-201](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AS-201) launched on February 26, reached an altitude of 265.7 nautical miles (492.1 km) and splashed down 4,577 nautical miles (8,477 km) downrange in the [Atlantic Ocean](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atlantic_Ocean). The second, [AS-202](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AS-202) on August 25, reached 617.1 nautical miles (1,142.9 km) altitude and was recovered 13,900 nautical miles (25,700 km) downrange in the Pacific Ocean. These flights validated the service module engine and the command module heat shield.

A third Saturn IB test, [AS-203](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AS-203) launched from pad 37, went into orbit to support design of the S-IVB upper stage restart capability needed for the Saturn V. It carried a nosecone instead of the Apollo spacecraft, and its payload was the unburned liquid hydrogen fuel, the behavior of which engineers measured with temperature and pressure sensors, and a TV camera. This flight occurred on May 5, before AS-202, which was delayed because of problems getting the Apollo spacecraft ready for flight.

Two crewed orbital Block I CSM missions were planned: AS-204 and AS-205. The Block I crew positions were titled Command Pilot, Senior Pilot, and Pilot. The Senior Pilot would assume navigation duties, while the Pilot would function as a systems engineer. The astronauts would wear [a modified version of the Gemini spacesuit](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gemini_space_suit#Apollo_program).

After an uncrewed LM test flight AS-206, a crew would fly the first Block II CSM and LM in a dual mission known as AS-207/208, or AS-278 (each spacecraft would be launched on a separate Saturn IB). The Block II crew positions were titled Commander, Command Module Pilot, and Lunar Module Pilot. The astronauts would begin wearing a new [Apollo A6L spacesuit](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apollo/Skylab_A7L), designed to accommodate lunar [extravehicular activity](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Extravehicular_activity) (EVA). The traditional visor helmet was replaced with a clear "fishbowl" type for greater visibility, and the lunar surface EVA suit would include a water-cooled undergarment.

[Deke Slayton](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deke_Slayton), the grounded [Mercury astronaut](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mercury_Seven) who became director of flight crew operations for the Gemini and Apollo programs, selected the first Apollo crew in January 1966, with Grissom as Command Pilot, White as Senior Pilot, and rookie [Donn F. Eisele](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donn_F._Eisele) as Pilot. But Eisele dislocated his shoulder twice aboard the [KC135 weightlessness training aircraft](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reduced_gravity_aircraft), and had to undergo surgery on January 27. Slayton replaced him with Chaffee.NASA announced the final crew selection for AS-204 on March 21, 1966, with the backup crew consisting of Gemini veterans [James McDivitt](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_McDivitt) and [David Scott](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Scott), with rookie [Russell L. "Rusty" Schweickart](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rusty_Schweickart). Mercury/Gemini veteran [Wally Schirra](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wally_Schirra), Eisele, and rookie [Walter Cunningham](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walter_Cunningham) were announced on September 29 as the prime crew for AS-205.

In December 1966, the AS-205 mission was canceled, since the validation of the CSM would be accomplished on the 14-day first flight, and AS-205 would have been devoted to space experiments and contribute no new engineering knowledge about the spacecraft. Its Saturn IB was allocated to the dual mission, now redesignated AS-205/208 or AS-258, and later still to Apollo 5, planned for August 1967. McDivitt, Scott and Schweickart were promoted to the prime AS-258 crew, and Schirra, Eisele and Cunningham were reassigned as the Apollo 1 backup crew. An unmanned version of AS-258, AS-279 (Apollo 3), would be used to collect engineering data on the docking system, while AS-206 (Apollo 2) would be a solo unmanned flight for the LM.

The spacecraft for the AS-202 and AS-204 missions were delivered by North American Aviation to the Kennedy Space Center with long lists of equipment problems which had to be corrected before flight; these delays caused the launch of AS-202 to slip behind AS-203, and eliminated hopes the first crewed mission might be ready to launch as soon as November 1966, concurrently with the last Gemini mission. Eventually, the planned AS-204 flight date was pushed to February 21, 1967.

North American Aviation was prime contractor not only for the Apollo CSM, but for the Saturn V [S-II](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/S-II) second stage as well, and delays in this stage pushed the first uncrewed Saturn V flight AS-501 from late 1966 to October 1967. (The initial assembly of AS-501 had to use a dummy spacer spool in place of the stage.)

The problems with North American were severe enough in late 1966 to cause Manned Space Flight Administrator George Mueller to appoint program director Samuel Phillips to head a "[tiger team](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tiger_team)" to investigate North American's problems and identify corrections. Phillips documented his findings in a December 19 letter to NAA president [Lee Atwood](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lee_Atwood), with a strongly worded letter by Mueller, and also gave a presentation of the results to Mueller and Deputy Administrator Robert Seamans.


	3. Historical lore

At this time did a certain Lehi dwell in Jerusalem. He married Nela daughter of Jehosephat,and was the father of Nephi,Laban,Lemuel,and Samael. Lehi was known as a conjurer,who summoned shadow lords,and had been fostered by Hades,the keeper of the fief of Sheol.   
Now in his rage he slew his son Laban,and his cousin Laman came into the family. Laman did depart to found a new land.....  
the people of Nephi,who are called Nephites.  
In this year, 580 BC, Samael came to me.  
"Master, there is dissension among the sons of Jacob. Marduk's temple is raised by Cappadocians. The faithful fled to Babylon. The sons of Hezariah are dead."  
"Yes. Samael son of Lehi,hearken to me.  
Beyond wild Gallia is an island,called Albion,swept by wind and rain. Giants used to dwell there. Now there dwells therein the line of Brutus of Troia. To the west is Ierne,the Emerald Isle. Establish there a people.


	4. Girls’ football teams, 1985

Northeast / East Canadian League

Philadelphia Pirates

Hartford Raiders

Boston Fire

Montpelier Shieldmaidens

Albany Falcons

Montreal Gold 

Eastport Mist

Toronto Heavies

Quebec City Quaffle Punchers

Atlantic Coastal and Appalachian League

Dover Doves

Washington Rockets

Baltimore Blackfyres

Richmond Eagles

Nashville Orioles

Louisville Lightfeet

Myrtle Beach Combers


	5. A preview of things to come

‘Boy,is Mr Ogden's class a bore!', one girl said as she collapsed on the couch.  
'Why'd you say that,Cara?', Gabbie inquired.  
'He calls it a History of Magic class. He might as well call it History of Boredom. Why should we have to learn it at all? Half of us won't even use magic.'  
'I suppose he has his reasons.'  
'Do you take it,Gabbie?'  
'Nope. I take Chemistry. Mr Harland is a good teacher.'  
'I hope Coach Errold doesn't run us too ragged in gym next term. She's got a ponytail now.


	6. A note of Leon VanDeWater

_July 17,1949_

_Nor is it to be thought that man is either the oldest or the last of  
earth's masters, or that the common bulk of life and substance walks  
alone. The Old Ones were, the Old Ones are, and the Old Ones shall be.  
Not in the spaces we know, but between them, they walk serene and  
primal, undimensioned and to us unseen. Yog-Sothoth knows the gate.  
Yog-Sothoth is the gate. Yog-Sothoth is the key and guardian of the  
gate. Past, present, future, all are one in Yog-Sothoth. He knows  
where the Old Ones broke through of old, and where They shall break  
through again. He knows where They had trod earth's fields, and where  
They still tread them, and why no one can behold Them as They tread.  
By Their smell can men sometimes know Them near, but of Their  
semblance can no man know, saving only in the features of those They  
have begotten on mankind; and of those are there many sorts, differing  
in likeness from man's truest eidolon to that shape without sight or  
substance which is Them. They walk unseen and foul in lonely places  
where the Words have been spoken and the Rites held through at their  
Seasons. The wind gibbers with Their voices, and the earth mutters  
with Their consciousness. They bend the forest and crush the city, yet  
may not know that forest or city behold the hand that smites. Kadath in the cold  
waste hath known Them, but what man knows Kadath? The ice desert of  
the South and the sunken isles of Ocean hold stones whereon Their seal  
is engraven, but who hath seen the deep frozen city or the sealed  
tower long garlanded with seaweed and barnacles? Great Cthulhu is  
Their cousin, yet can he spy Them only dimly. Yog-Sothoth is the key to the gate, whereby the spheres meet. Man rules now where They ruled once; They shall soon rule where man rules now,when man rules in other worlds. After summer is winter, after winter summer._


	7. Possible history

Dating By Age BCE AYS  
\------------- ---------- -----------------------------------------------  
FA 1 10,892 BCE 1 Fingolfin enters Hithlum.  
FA 455 10,438 BCE 455 Dagor Bragollach. Fingon becomes High  
King of the Noldor-in-Exile. Many  
Marachians and Beorians flee Estolad  
and return to Eriador. Barahir becomes  
Lord of Ladros. Most of the Beorians  
flee to Dor-Lomin.  
FA 473 10,420 BCE 473 Nirnaeth Arnoediad. Turgon becomes  
High King of the Noldor-in-Exile.  
FA 510 10,383 BCE 510 Gondolin is destroyed. Ereinion Gil-  
galad becomes High King of the Noldor-  
in-exile.  
FA 532 10,361 BCE 532 Elrond and Elros are born in Arvernien.  
FA 587 10,306 BCE 587 Breaking of Thangorodrim. Elrond (and  
Elros?) present at the battle.  
FA 590 10,303 BCE 590 Many Eldar leave Middle-earth.  
SA 1 10,302 BCE 591 Cirdan establishes Mithlond. Gil-galad  
establishes Forlond. Celeborn establishes  
Harlond?  
SA 32 10,271 BCE 622 Cirdan's mariners take the Edain to the  
isle of Elenna (Numenor).  
SA 40 10,263 BCE 630 Latest probable date for founding of  
Edhellond.  
SA 442 9861 BCE 1032 Elros Tar-Minyatur dies in Numenor.  
SA 600 9703 BCE 1190 Veantur the Numenorean sails to Middle-  
earth. Gil-galad arranges for him to  
meet with Edainic men from Eriador.  
SA 1590 8713 BCE 2180 Celebrimbor forges Vilya, Narya, and Nenya.  
SA 1600 8703 BCE 2190 Sauron forges the One and the Elves learn  
who he is.  
SA 1695 8608 BCE 2285 Sauron invades Eriador. Gil-galad sends  
Elrond to Eregion with an army.  
SA 1697 8606 BCE 2287 Sauron destroys Eregion. Elrond retreats  
north to found Imladris.  
c.SA 1698 8605 BCE 2288 Sauron overruns Eriador.  
c.SA 1700 8603 BCE 2290 About this time, the Edain of Eriador may  
cross the Hithaeglir to settle in the Vales  
of Anduin (becoming, eventually, the Free  
Men of the North, or Northmen).  
SA 1701 8602 BCE 2291 With Numenor's help, Gil-galad defeats  
Sauron and drives him from Eriador.  
c.SA 1702 8601 BCE 2292 Gil-galad holds the first White Council  
and names Elrond his Viceroy in Eriador.  
c.SA 1800 8503 BCE 2390 About this time, the Numenoreans begin  
to establish permanent havens in Middle-  
earth.  
SA 3320 6983 BCE 3910 Downfall of Numenor. Elendil and his sons  
establish Arnor and Gondor.  
SA 3429 6874 BCE 4019 Sauron attacks Gondor. The Last Alliance  
of Elves and Men is formed by Gil-galad  
and Elendil.  
SA 3434 6869 BCE 4024 Battle of Dagorlad.  
SA 3441 6862 BCE 4031 Sauron battles Gil-galad and Elendil. End  
of the War. Mordor destroyed.  
TA 1 6861 BCE 4032 Cirdan becames Lord of Mithlond and Lindon.  
Isildur becomes High King in Gondor.  
Amroth becomes King of Lothlorien.  
Thranduil becomes King of Northern  
Greenwood the Great.  
TA 2 6860 BCE 4033 Isildur slain by Orcs near Amon Lanc.  
TA 3 6859 BCE 4034 Ohtar reaches Imladris.  
TA 10 6852 BCE 4041 Valandil becomes High King in Arnor.  
TA 863 5999 BCE 5104 Arnor is divided into Arthedain,  
Cardolan, and Rhudaur. No more High  
Kings of the Dunedain are proclaimed.  
TA 1356 5506 BCE 5387 Rhudaur attacks Cardolan and Arthedain.  
Cirdan leads or sends an army to Arthedain.  
TA 1409 5462 BCE 5440 Angmar invades Arthedain. Cirdan and  
Elrond help end the invasion. Rhudaur  
ceases to exist. The last prince of  
Cardolan perishes. Arthedain absorbs  
what's left of Cardolan.  
TA 1600 5471 BCE 5631 Marco and Blanco found the Shire.  
TA 1636 5435 BCE 5667 The Great Plague devastates Eriador and  
Gondor.  
TA 1974 5097 BCE 6005 Angmar destroys Arthedain. Arvedui dies.  
TA 1975 5096 BCE 6006 Battle of Fornost Erain. End of Angmar.  
TA 1981 5090 BCE 6012 The Dwarves abandon Khazad-dum and many  
Elves flee Lothlorien. Amroth dies and  
Nimrodel is lost. Edhellond is finally  
abandoned by the Elves.  
TA 2510 4561 BCE 6541 Battle of Parth Celebrant. Eorl leads the  
Eotheod south to Gondor's aid. Rohan is  
founded.  
TA 2590 4481 BCE 6621 Thror re-establishes his people in Erebor.  
Gror settles in Emyn Engrin.  
TA 2770 4301 BCE 6801 Smaug attacks Erebor and Dale. Thror  
and his family escape. Many of Durin's  
Folk settle in Emyn Engrin. Girion of  
Dale's wife and young child escape to  
Esgaroth.  
TA 2799 4262 BCE 6830 Battle of Nanduhirion. Azog slain.  
TA 2931 4130 BCE 6962 Birth of Aragorn II.  
TA 2941 4120 BCE 6972 Thorin and Company return to Erebor.  
Battle of the Five Armies. Bolg slain.  
The White Council drives Sauron from  
Dol Guldur. Erebor is re-established  
by Dain.  
TA 3019 4042 BCE 7050 The War of the Ring. Sauron overthrown.  
Aragorn establishes the Reunited Kingdom  
and marries Arwen. Celeborn establishes  
the Kingdom of East Lorien.  
TA 3021 4040 BCE 7052 Elrond, Galadriel, and Gandalf leave  
Middle-earth, taking Frodo and Bilbo  
with them.  
c.FO 1 4039 BCE 7053 About this time, Legolas and Gimli lead  
part of their peoples to Gondor?  
FO 15 4024 BCE 7067 Aragorn visits Arnor.  
FO 60 3980 BCE 7112 Departure of Samwise over Sea.  
FO 63 3977 BCE 7115 Death of Eomer.  
FO 82 3958 BCE 7134 Death of Faramir.  
FO 120 3920 BCE 7172 Death of Aragorn. Arwen returns to  
Lorien. Legolas (and Gimli?) sail  
over Sea.  
FO 121 3919 BCE 7173 Death of Arwen in Lorien.  
FO 172 3868 BCE 7227 Last notations made in the Thain's Book  
by Findegil.  
c.FO 220 3820 BCE 7272 Eldarion passes away.  
c.FO 2700 1320 BCE 9772 End of the Fourth Age.


End file.
